Gojira (Monster Island Buddies)
|copyrighticon =Godzilla Copyright Icon.png |image =MIB_-_Gojira.png |caption =Gojira in Monster Island Buddies |name =Gojira |species =Mutated Godzillasaurus |nicknames =''King of the Monsters'' Dad (by Godzilla) |height =Unspecified |length =Unspecified |weight =Unspecified |forms =Godzillasaurus Shin Godzilla |controlled =Cthulhu |relationships =Godzilla Jirass Spacegodzilla Biollante Minilla Zilla Babygodzilla Littlegodzilla Zilla Jr. Cthulhu Destoroyah |allies =Godzilla The L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. Cthulhu |enemies =Godzilla Cthulhu |created =Toho / Monster Island Buddies |portrayed =None |firstappearance =Monster Island Buddies Episode 14: Godzilla Must Die (voice-over) -- Monster Island Buddies Episode 52: Jet Jaguar on Holiday (in-person) |latestappearance =Monster Island Buddies Episode 102: Date Night (flashback) |suits =ShodaiGoji (Default) ShinGoji (Demon) |roars = }}In the fanon Monster Island Buddies, Gojira is one of the major antagonists of the show. Character Overview Gojira is Godzilla's, SpaceGodzilla's, and Biollante's father, the true leader of the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S., He serves as the overarching antagonist of Season 2 (unseen) and the main antagonist of Season 5. In regards to the majority of villains in the series, Gojira is regarded as one of the most evil. Gojira has a bleak outlook on life in that due to his creation by the atomic bomb, his existence is to be that of a nuclear metaphor. and that wiping out all life on Earth is the only right thing to do, as letting others live would justify the existence of nuclear weapons. Gojira is shown to be very abusive towards his son, Godzilla when he was little, which ultimately became a trait that was passed on to Godzilla by the disdain he shows towards his kids. Gojira is also very condescending towards his family and grandchildren, shown to be very disappointed in Godzilla's kids and instead favors his own for being evil like him. However when a situation is in his favor, Gojira is also shown to be unloving to his own children, as he was willing to let Godzilla, SpaceGodzilla and Biollante die just so his plan of creating a major space-time paradox would destroy all life in the universe. During the Monster Island War though, Gojira was portrayed in a more sympathetic light, revealing that many of his actions were out of an extreme measure to prevent everyone from being tortured for eternity by the Devil of the Monsters, Cthulhu, whom had granted Gojira invincibility as part of a deal to have him serve in his army when he dies. During which, Gojira managed to catch up with his son and apologized for how horribly he treated him. Character History Pre-Series Prior events to the series reveal that Gojira was once a very weak dinosaur known as "Godzillasaurus" who would often be attacked by Monsters who were much stronger than he was. One day after getting attacked by Ebirah, Godzillasaurus was confronted by Cthulhu after the Devil of Monsters overheard his desire to be the Strongest Monster alive. Godzillasaurus thus made a deal with the devil to be invincible, but in exchange, he would become a demon in his army once he died. After striking the deal, Godzillasaurus mutated into Gojira after being struck by an atomic bomb, and he would go on to become King of the Monsters with his newfound invincibility. Shortly after acquiring his newfound invincibility, Gojira met Jirass (unknown to him at the time was Godzilla's 1st wife) and together they conceived Godzilla. Afterwards, Gojira presumably left Jirass sometime later on and also conceived SpaceGodzilla, and Biollante, whom (unlike Godzilla) were the result of him (sic) humping a space rock and a potted plant, respectively. What became of SpaceGodzilla and Biollante is unknown, but of his children, Godzilla was the one who lived with Gojira the most, whom Gojira abused regularly in an attempt to toughen up his son and become the next King of the Monsters. His abusive parenting came to an end though when he was brought to near death by the Oxygen Destroyer. Thinking his father had been killed by the device, Godzilla was left to live on his own, but Gojira was in fact still alive and was left to regenerate from his near-death experience. Season 2 As Gojira was recuperating from the Oxygen Destroyer, he had a near-death experience in which he realized how horrible it was to serve Cthulhu as part of his army. Out of desperation to "save" everyone from the Devil of Monsters' demonic rule, Gojira organized a group known as the "Large, Enormous, Sinister, Big, Intelligent And Nasty Superbeings" (or L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. for short,) a Villains-only gathering of evil monsters with the sole purpose of causing a SpaceTime Paradox to destroy all of existence. In order to do that, he ordered Hedorah and Megalon to attack the Godzilla of the past and kidnap him to create the paradox. Unfortunately for Gojira, his plan was thwarted as Past Godzilla was rescued and sent back in time before the paradox could occur. As a backup, Gojira ordered Mecha-King Ghidorah to crash into Monster Island with a bomb attached to it (possibly in an extreme effort to at least save his children.) That plan however was foiled by Rodan after he sacrificed himself to save Monster Island by colliding with him in mid-air. Season 5 After the dissolution of the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S., Gojira used Destoroyah's involvement in the team as a scapegoat and placed the blame of attempting to kill everyone on him while he began plotting his next plan. After Godzilla died of a Meltdown, Gojira passed himself off as his dead son in order to frame the new King of the Monsters by attacking his friends and causing chaos everywhere he went. Eventually, Godzilla was brought back to life by Lord Blundergosh after defeating him in a game of Beer Pong, where he quickly found out of his father's return and actions to his friends. To which, Gojira offered Godzilla to join him in causing destruction and havoc across Monster Island, dictating that as Monsters created from Nuclear Weapons, it's their birthright to cause destruction, as protecting the earth justifies the usage of Nuclear Weapons. Gojira also managed to reunite his other two children, SpaceGodzilla and Biollante and together, the family of Monsters set their sights on sabotaging a Party commemorating the Truce between the Ghidorah Family and the Divine Moths (Mothra's race.) However, Godzilla quickly got fed up with his father's sadistic ways (after receiving some advice from his Buddies) and once Gojira found out of Godzilla's planned double-cross, Godzilla and Gojira fought fiercely, with Gojira nearly emerging victorious. However, once Lord Blundergosh appeared to retrieve Godzilla (deciding to go back on his deal so as to not be humiliated by the other Gods in the afterlife,) Godzilla fooled the God by tricking him into taking Gojira with him back to the afterlife instead of himself, finally killing Gojira for good. In doing so though, Cthulhu's deal was sealed, and the Devil's plan began to go in motion... Monster Island War and the Apocalypse (Season 8) With Gojira dead, he was relegated to his part of Cthulhu's deal of serving as a demon in his army. During his services though, Gojira learned that Godzilla was receiving a near-death experience as well (after the latter slipped into a Coma from eating a Jar of Peanut Butter.) With his one opportunity, Gojira snuck into Limbo to warn his son and the others of Cthulhu's plans to bring about the Apocalypse and that the Monster Island War (an event that saw Godzilla and the Monster Island Buddies going to war with the Ghidorahs and the other evil monsters) was giving power to Cthulhu due to the War's severity, the death and destruction it was causing. During the revelation though, Godzilla and Gojira managed to make peace with each other until Godzilla awoke from his weakened state. Eventually, once Grand King Ghidorah (the Leader of the Ghidorahs,) was finally killed by Fire Mothra, all hell had literally broke loose. Having received all of the necessary souls and energy needed to free himself and his demon army from Hell, Cthulhu had finally returned and with his arrival, the Apocalypse had begun. Cthulhu, learning of Gojira's betrayal by warning his Son and his friends of his arrival, had Gojira mutated into a much more powerful form, as well as had him brainwashed to serve him without question or reason, turning Gojira into "Shin Godzilla." Now truly unstoppable, Shin Godzilla proceeded to fend off all of the Monster Island Buddies's assaults with little effort, even managing to outclass Minilla (whom had his power awakened as "the chosen one") in strength and abilities. With the help of the evil monsters (who decided to form a truce with the Monster Island Buddies in order to save themselves from Cthulhu's army) Shin Godzilla was finally fended off by everyone until finally he was trapped into a Tardis and sent a few minutes into the future (but farther away from the scene of the battle) giving everyone a chance to regroup and plan a new resistance against Cthulhu's army. Shin Godzilla eventually regrouped with Cthulhu and Destoroyah and together they assaulted Godzilla and all the Monsters of Monster Island in one last battle to determine the fate of all existence. Despite being brainwashed and invincible though, Shin Godzilla and Cthulhu's army were held off just long enough for Lord Blundergosh to sober up and resume his duties. Learning of the Devil's actions, Lord Blundergosh finally sealed Cthulhu back into Monster Hell, saving the earth once more. Godzilla was prepared to return to the afterlife due him tricking Lord Blundergosh into taking his father instead of him. However Shin Godzilla, now having de-mutated back into Gojira again (after somehow been purified) decided to go in his son's place instead, thus he bid farewell to his son before returning to the afterlife. Additional Notes *Gojira is portrayed by various figures throughout the series: **Normally, he is portrayed by the Bandai Creation First Godzilla 6.5 inch figure. **His past version of himself is represented by the Bandai Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box 6" Godzillasaurus figure. **His mutated (and current) version is represented by the 6" Bandai Movie Monster Series Shin Godzilla figure. Gallery MIB - Godzillasaurus.png|Gojira, in his original form as Godzillasaurus. MIB - Shin Gojira.png|Shin Godzilla, Gojira's mutated form made by Cthulhu MIB - Godzillasaurus and Cthulhu.png|Godzillasaurus making a deal with Cthulhu MIB - Gojira and Cthulhu.png Category:Characters Category:YouTube Category:Bandai Category:Monster Island Buddies Fanon